


Inferior product?

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Ficletinstruments, Funny Misunderstanding, Grocery Shopping, M/M, alec wants to sex Magnus up, little disagreement, magnus wants to sex Alec up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus and Alec disagree about buying intimate products at a grocery store. Magnus decides to surprise his husband!





	Inferior product?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

“Alexander! I will not buy intimate products in the grocery store! I’ve already told you twice!” Magnus was in a foul mood after a long shift at work where a myriad of things had gone disastrously wrong; and now he was having to forcefully remove certain items from his husband’s shopping basket repeatedly as Alec kept trying to replace them.

“But Magnus!” Alec whined, pout already in place for maximum impact, “We’ve run out! If we don’t get it here then I can’t do all those delicious things I’ve planned so I can de-stress you tonight!” 

Magnus gave his husband of five years a quick once over, eyes lingering on his full lips and long, lean legs. His imagination quickly flared to life and several x-rated thoughts raced through his mind. He supposed he could allow Alec to have his own way for once… but not without teasing him a little first.

“So you have plans do you my darling?” When Alec nodded eagerly, Magnus continued, “Okay then, you pick some tasty lubes and I’ll grab the rest of the supplies… I’m sure you’ll be happy if I gatecrash your plans with a few ideas of my own?” 

Alec leaned in for a kiss, “You'll be so glad you agreed, my love, I’m going to make you the most relaxed man in the whole of Brooklyn! And you know I never mind if you want to be a little creative in the bedroom!”

They kissed a final time, lips locked for longer than necessarily decent for a store, then headed off on their separate missions.

When they met by the till, ten minutes later, they both took the time to check out each other’s purchases. The line was pretty long and they were behind a pair of middle-aged women who were holding hands and laughing together.

“Alexander! I’m impressed! Four flavored lubes and a vibrating cock ring from a grocery store. I hope these are all good quality - I’ve only bought the very best for you!” He indicated his own basket which contained a mix of groceries.

Alec looked down at them and then up at Magnus, puzzled. “Are you making me soup or something?”

“No darling, we have pizza at home, these are for…” he dropped his voice - low and intimate, “Us to play with later!”

“Play?” Alec ruined the mood with his aghast reply, “But Magnus,” he hissed, “What are we going to do with carrots and parsnips?”

There was stifled laughter from the women nearby, and Alec blushed a very sexy shade of red as Magnus pulled him in by his lapels to whisper, “So you don’t want me to loosen you up with a carrot then?!”

“No!” Alec squeaked, covering Magnus’ mouth with his own to stop him from talking. For Magnus this was the perfect solution and he happily wrapped Alec in his arms, his awful day forgotten now he was truly home.


End file.
